Prinzessin Merida
Einleitung Merida – Legende der Highlands (Originaltitel: Brave) ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm, der am 22. Juni 2012 in Nordamerika und am 2. August in Deutschland erschienen ist und von Pixar produziert wurde; damit ist es der 13. abendfüllende Animationsfilm dieser Firma. Der computeranimierte Fantasy-Abenteuer-Film kommt im Format Disney Digital 3-D in die Kinos und behandelt als erster Pixar-Film eine weibliche Person in der Hauptrolle. Das Drehbuch schrieben Brende Chapman und Irene Mecchi die Regie führten Brenda Chapman und Mark Andrews. thumb Handlung Merida ist die ungestüme Tochter von Königin Elinor und König Fergus und eine talentierte Bogenschützin. Entschlossen, ihren eigenen Weg im Leben zu gehen, widersetzt Merida sich uralten heiligen Sitten. Unbeabsichtigt entfesselt sie dadurch Chaos und Wut im Reich. Merida leidet insbesondere unter der Strenge ihrer Mutter, die ihr ein einer Prinzessin angemessenes Verhalten abverlangt, während Merida an ihrem „freien Tag“ am liebsten auf ihrem Pferd Angus durch die Wälder reitet, klettert und sich im Bogenschießen übt. Als ihr eröffnet wird, dass sie einen der Söhne dreier verbündeter Clans heiraten soll, ist sie entsprechend entsetzt über den drohenden Verlust ihrer Freiheit. Merida darf wählen in welcher Disziplin die Erstgeborenen um ihre Hand kämpfen sollen und entscheidet sich fürs Bogenschießen. Nachdem ausgerechnet der trotteligste der drei Bewerber den besten Schuss abgegeben hat, verkündet sie, als Erstgeborene ihres Clans selbst um ihre eigene Hand kämpfen zu wollen und meistert alle drei Zielscheiben. Die Clans sind empört über dieses Verhalten, es kommt zum Streit mit ihrer Mutter und Merida flieht auf Angus in den Wald. Dort weisen ihr Irrlichter den Weg zu einer Hexe, und sie bittet diese um einen Zauber, der ihre Mutter ändert. Der Kuchen, den Merida daraufhin erhält und ihrer Mutter Elinor schließlich zu essen gibt, löst bei dieser schnell Unwohlsein aus und Merida bringt ihre Mutter, vorbei an den zankenden Clans im Thronsaal, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort verwandelt sie sich in einen großen Bären. Da König Fergus, der auch „Bärenkönig“ genannt wird, sein Bein an einen Mor’du genannten Bären verloren hat, ist sicher, dass er jeden Bären augenblicklich töten wird. Merida flüchtet also mit ihrer Mutter aus dem Schloss, unterstützt von ihren drei kleinen Brüdern, die die Clans ablenken. Im Wald finden Merida und ihre Mutter das Hexenhaus wieder, doch die Hexe ist nicht da. Sie hat allerdings eine Botschaft hinterlassen, dass die Verwandlung beim zweiten Sonnenaufgang endgültig sein würde. Als Hilfestellung erhalten sie den Hinweis, „das Band neu zu knüpfen“. In der Folge führen Irrlichter die beiden zu einer Burgruine, in der''Mor’du'' lebt. Er hatte ebenfalls die Dienste der Hexe in Anspruch genommen um „die Kraft von zehn Männern“ zu erhalten, nachdem sein Vater das Königreich zwischen ihm und seinen drei Brüdern aufgeteilt hatte. Merida und ihre Mutter entkommen dem wütenden Bären knapp. Merida bezieht den Spruch der Hexe auf den Wandteppich, den ihre Mutter mit einem Familienporträt versehen hatte und den Merida im Streit mit ihr zerschnitt. Beide kehren zum Schloss zurück, um den Wandteppich zu reparieren. Um an den Clans im Thronsaal vorbeizukommen, hält Merida eine Ansprache, in der sie eigentlich sagen wollte, dass sie sich in die Tradition fügt. Pantomimisch souffliert von ihrer Mutter, bittet sie jedoch darum, der jungen Generation zu gestatten, ihrem Herzen zu folgen. Die drei Erstgeborenen stimmen ihr zu, wodurch der in ihrer Abwesenheit eskalierte Streit zwischen den vier Gruppen beendet wird. König Fergus, der seiner Frau von dieser unerwarteten Wendung berichten will, findet das Schlafgemach der Königin nach deren Verwandlung verwüstet vor. Er überrascht Merida und ihre Bärenmutter daraufhin bei dem Versuch der Reparatur des Wandteppichs, die Königin hat allerdings ihr Verhalten nicht mehr unter ständiger Kontrolle und so kommt es im Schloss zu einer weiteren spontanen Bärenjagd unter Beteiligung aller Clans. Merida nimmt den Teppich und die Drillinge, die zwischenzeitlich den Rest des Hexenkuchens gegessen und sich in Bärenjunge verwandelt haben, und reitet der Jagd hinterher. Nur knapp kann sie ihren Vater daran hindern, ihre Mutter zu töten. Daraufhin betritt Mor’du die Szene und attackiert Merida, die nun ihrerseits von ihrer Mutter gerettet wird, hierbei wird Mor’du von einem umstürzenden Menhir erschlagen. Im nächsten Moment bricht der zweite Morgen an, trotz des während des Ritts geflickten Wandteppichs bleibt ihre Mutter jedoch ein Bär. Merida bricht in Tränen aus und verlangt ihre Mama zurück. Da erst bricht der Zauber und ihre Mutter und auch die drei Brüder verwandeln sich in Menschen zurück. Als Ende wird die Abreise der drei Clans gezeigt; diese sind mit dem Ausgang zufrieden, obwohl Merida nicht verlobt wurde. Sie und ihre Mutter wiederum reiten jetzt gemeinsam aus. Filmmusik Der Soundtrack stammt wesentlich von Patrick Doyle sowie Julie Fowlis. Ebenso sind Birdy und Emma Thompson beteiligt. *Julie Fowlis – Touch the Sky *Julie Fowlis – Into the Open Air *Birdy – Learn Me Right *Emma Thompson – Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal) *Patrick Doyle: **Fate and Destiny **The Games **I Am Merida **Remember to Smile **Merida Rides Away **The Witch’s Cottage **Song of Mor’Du **Through the Castle **Legends Are Lessons **Show Us the Way **Mum Goes Wild **In Her Heart **Not Now! **Get the Key **We’ve Both Changed **Merida’s Home Deutsche Kritik Für Spiegel Online ist Merida – Legende der Highlands ein „hinreißender Film, der sowohl bei den Gruselgeschichten der Grimm-Brüder als auch den verzwickten Fabeln von Hans-Christian Andersen Anleihen nimmt.“[12] Der film-dienst lobt neben der Filmmusik und der Synchronisation im Original vor allem die ästhetische Umsetzung der Animation: „Die CGI-Bilder sind elegant und detailfreudig … Die 3D-Effekte sind sparsam und zurückhaltend eingesetzt, die wilde Schönheit Schottlands mit seinen dunklen Wäldern und den rauen Bergen wurde mit kräftigen Farben kreiert.“ Im Vergleich zu vorhergehenden Pixar-Filmen wird jedoch „Verrücktheit oder Originalität“ vermisst. Andrea Seitz hebt auf kinofenster.de die hohe Qualität der Animation als „Fest für die Augen“ hervor, besonders in Bezug auf die „natürlich wirkende Umgebung“ und Details wie „Nebel in unterschiedlichen Konsistenzen, Wind in Haaren verschiedenster Struktur, Texturen von Stoffen aller Art, komplizierte und rasante Bewegungen von Mensch und Tier …“. Obwohl die Geschichte im schottischen Hochmittelalter angesiedelt ist, sieht die Autorin „zeitgenössische Themen wie arrangierte Heirat, Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Frau, Aufkündigung der Familientradition, Konflikt mit der elterlichen Autorität“ in der Übertragung in den Sagen- und Märchenkontext gelungen verhandelt.[14] Einige Kritiker stellen aufgrund der weiblichen Hauptfigur, der Themen und des märchenhaften Kontexts auch den Bezug zu Disney-Filmen wie Mulan, Rapunzel – Neu verföhntoder Pocahontas her.[13][15] Thomas Hunziker von filmsprung.ch weist in diesem Zusammenhang auf den Einsatz von allzu bekannten Disney-Motiven, Konflikten und Figurenkonstellationen hin, die seiner Meinung nach nicht von den bisherigen Pixar-Qualitäten wie „unbändigen Einfallsreichtum und charmante Atmosphäre“ zeugen. Joachim Kurz resümiert auf kino-zeit.de: „So fällt unterm Strich das Fazit zu Merida – Legende der Highlands ambivalent aus: Bezüglich der Qualität der Animationen und der Raffinesse der Figurenzeichnung ist der neue Pixar-Streifen ein echter Hit. Gerade die Geschichte aber schafft es nicht, an den Charme, den Humor und den Tiefgang vonRatatouille anzuknüpfen.“ Und auch der Tagesspiegel findet, Merida sei ein „schöner, sehenswerter Film mit reichlich Tempo, Witz und brillanter Animation in virtuos eingesetzter 3-D-Technik. Für ein Werk aus dem Haus Pixar aber ist die Geschichte, die hier erzählt wird, überraschend mutlos. Vor allem das recht gewöhnliche letzte Drittel passt einfach nicht zum vielversprechenden Anfang des Films.“[17] Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) zeichnete den Film mit dem Prädikat „besonders wertvoll“ aus. Videos thumb|right|335 px